This invention relates to a method of retarding the erosion of and the making or extending of an ocean sand beach so as to raise and extend both the high and low tide locations of an existing natural sand beach at an ocean sea shore.
Due to the melting of the polar ice caps and possibly other causes the water level of the oceans has been rising over the last 50 years or more. This, together with the effects of ocean storms, has resulted in extensive erosion of many of the coastal beaches. Enormous financial expenditures are made each year in order to preserve the beaches in the United States, but generally the results of these efforts have been less than adequate. Extensively used are break-waters, which are stone, concrete or asphalt structures that extend from the beach outwardly toward the ocean a substantial distance These are expensive structures which appear to have been built merely to retard the erosion of the beaches where they are built, but have had little affect. In some areas they have been totally ineffective for this purpose. Yearly, especially at resort areas, the coastal waters are dredged in an effort to rebuild the beaches. These efforts have proved to be of a limited and temporary nature. As the ocean ebbs and flows and the waters flow back from the beaches to the ocean small amounts of sand are carried with the waters, thereby gradually reducing the width and thus the height of the beach. In some areas where homes were built some time ago, the water level at high tide is rapidly approaching the walls of these dwellings. Property owners at such locations have seen the value of their properties diminished substantially and spend substantial amounts on retarding this erosion. To date, no effective method has been developed. Moreover, the efforts to date using concrete and/or asphalt sea walls have resulted in interruption of sea turtle nesting and has stymied development in these areas.